Daxia Fortan
The planet Gordane Ulva was one of the first to become completely taken by the Church of Cryptology. Five years after the Church took over the planet, they began broadcasting across the galaxy that this planet would be one of the many new Pure Worlds. These Pure Worlds would be Utopias for true believers, cleasned of heretics, Rageracs, and other forms of scum that were scattered across the galaxy. The believers on the planet were overjoyed by the High Priest announcements and the raucous celebrations took place over many days. In the ensueing chaos, the non-members were either forcefully converted by the Church or brutally murdered on the streets. When news came of the invasions of the IWA and the Corvadar, the High Priests announced that new measures were to be taken so the heretics would be unable to corrupt the members and the planet itself. First, the planet was renamed Daxia Fortan, which means "Greatest Power" in the the old language. The Church then added layers of gases to the planet's outer atmosphere, clouding it so surface activety couldn't be seen from in space. Just below this layer of clouds was an EMP enforced shield that would immediately shut down the engines of any ship that passed through it. On the surface, the Pure World was covered in long range anti-aircraft guns programmed to fire at any objects that passed the atmosphere. Convincing the believers that killing the heretics ensured the Reincarnation Journey, the High Priests were able to amass a massive surface army that was equipped with the latest weapons and trained to kill. In the case of an emergency evacuation, underground cities were built, with the major Cathedral placed on top of the planet's core. The core was covered in melted iron so they are able to support buildings and life. When a massive Corvadar fleet appeared directly above the planet's atmosphere, every gun on Daxia Fortan was trained on the sky. The attack began when the Corvadar began to fire massive slugs directly over the planet for over three days, creating a massive display of firepower. The Church of Cryptology was unimpressed by this fiery display and eventually got bored with the Corvadar fleet, believing it to be a false attack. That's when the shells from the Corvadar batteries began to rain through the clouded sky, collected from the three day firing the Corvadar had made. Programmed to fire at any target on sight, the massive AA guns began wasting amnuition destroyed the shells. As the Daxia Fortan army struggled to reverse the cannons firing, the Corvadar began to rain millions of drop pods to be deployed on the planet surface. Unable to stop the cannons, the garrison was forced to use aircraft and lazer cannons in order to destroy the rain of drop pods. This was largely unsuccessful and soon, a large Corvadar force was on the planet surface. The garrison began to exchange fire with the Corvadar in scattered firefights, giving the civilians enough time to evacuate to the bottom of the planet. The Corvadar controlled the surface of Daxia Fortan after a major surface fight that lasted over a month. But that was only part of their mission. To get to the underground, the Corvadar used precious time, energy, and resources blowing open the adamantine doors on all sides. There were trick doors that opened to let out bullets, poisonous gas, missiles, and a few had nothing behind them just to spite the Corvadar. Slowly but surely, the Corvadar were able to fight their way into the underground. The underground was in chaos. DNA coded cannons fired heat seekers at the Corvadar and the Corvadar had trouble identifying the Church of Cryptology garrison with the civilians. As the Corvadar got closer to the center of the planet, the garrison resolved to try more and more desperate measures. Suicide bombers sprinted into groups of Corvadar soldiers, yelling quotes from the bible as they ran. Children were gathered to form a group known as "The Angels of Slavation" and were handed weapons. But it was to no avail as the Corvadar proved just as apt to kill armed children as they were ready to kill armed soldiers. When a missile launched from a Corvadar battery decomated the cathedral sitting atop the planet core, the Church finally surrendered Daxia Fortan.